A Swing and a Misteletoe
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Challange #8: Who know a lame party a small little plant could bring to frienemies closer then ever expected.


**Hey guys! Guess who just joined Myron Greenleaf's weekly author challenge? No! No offense but you guys suck at this game. IT'S ME! This is gonna be fun! This weeks challenge is simply a Christmas story so I came up with this. Start the story!**

* * *

><p>My little girl, Callie, had just settled down for bed. Well, she wasn't so little anymore. She was actually ten years old already she doesn't quite act her age though. I mean, by that age Phineas was building roller coasters and over a hundred other projects. I chuckled slightly at how when I was her age I was so sure I was gonna marry that triangle head genius one day. Oh how opinions change. Candace even ended up marrying Buford's older brother. I didn't even know he had a brother until... "Mommy?" A familiar voice rang from the top up the staircase interrupting my thoughts.<p>

I turned around to see Callie standing up at the top of the stairs with her teddy bear in one arm and her blankie in the other. "Callie, I thought you were in bed."

"I can't sleep," she answered simply, rubbing her eyes and bouncing down the stairs. "I want you to tell me the story of how you fell in love with Daddy."

I let out a heavy sigh. "Again?" I sat down on the chair in the living room and she sat on my lap. "Aren't you getting a little old for bedtime stories?" She was getting too old for a lot of things but I thought this was a reasonable start.

"Come on please," she begged giving me the most irresistible thing every invented… puppy dog eyes.

Eventually, I gave in. "Fine, as long as you go to sleep afterwards."

She nodded. "I promise."

I sighed and started telling the story I've told her every night. "It was a crisp and cold winter night…"

**Cue Flashback/Bedtime Story**

I was almost finished packing up all the Hanukkah stuff. I wiped a drop of sweat off my brow you'd be surprised how much work it is changing between holidays. Plus, we always go all out on decorations. I just had to put away the final and most important piece the menorah. I had to be extra careful with this piece not only is it the most important Hanukkah decoration but it has been handed down in my family for generations. Normally my family comes in for the holidays and we celebrate both but times are getting a little tough over seas and no one could make it. My mom got called off on an emergency business meeting; so, I had the whole house to myself till she gets back. Not that she knows that. She thinks Aunt Eliza's watching over me but I'm really good at faking voices. Besides, Aunt Eliza's REALLY annoying. Once I put it in the box and closed it to be safe for next year, I noticed it. A small card sat right on the table there, decorated with snow flakes. In blue letters it read:

You are hereby invited to Phineas and Ferb's Christmas party at 3689 Maple Drive on December 22nd at 5 pm. Dinner will be provided and the dress is casual so come as you are... unless you're in the bathtub when reading this. No R.S.V.P required.

Hope to see you there,

Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher

My jaw dropped as did the letter in my hand. I paid no attention to it as it gently fluttered to the ground or wherever it landed... I assume it didn't just float in mid air... that would be awesome though. Today is December 22nd. I thought, taking a seat antrying to figure out how I had forgotten about this and whether or not I should go. I glanced down at my watch. It was nine in the morning. I still had plenty of time to figure it out. I went though all the pros and cons in my head as I brought the last box down to the basement.

Pro: I can see Phineas.

Con: I don't even celebrate Christmas.

Pro: This may be my chance to get Phineas to notice me.

Con: there's still stuff that needs to be done here.

Pro: I might be able to get him under the mistletoe.

Con: The last pros relying on a plant they might not even have.

I set down the box where it goes and went back up stairs, going over more pros and cons.

Pro: Its free food for crying out loud!

Con: it's selfish to go just for free food.

Pro: That's not the only reason.

Con: The other reasons are frankly not that realistic.

Pro: It's a party! A Phineas and Ferb party to be exact. Who could pass that down?

Con: It's probably going to be very crowded.

Con: I should probably study instead.

Pro: What the heck was with that last one? It's winter break! Gah! I'm turning into Baljeet.

I opened up the fridge and got out a Latke that was left over from Hanukkah. It may not be the most delicious thing in the world but it's tradition and I'm traditional. I didn't bother warming it up I just needed some brain food but even more... I needed to focus... who knew such a simple sounding decision would be so hard to make.

Pro: Phineas might find it rude if I don't go.

I was about to take a bite of the Latke when it clicked that there isn't any more cons. Sighing, I closed the fridge door and took a bite. Maybe I should go... I guess it couldn't hurt. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p>Finally, the time came. Time to party! The invitation said that the dress was casual so I just put on my coat and headed across the street, being careful not to slip on the thick layer of ice under the thin sprinkle of snow. Phineas told me I was always welcome to walk right in so I didn't bother knocking or ringing the doorbell. I was quite disappointed by the party. Mainly by the size; me, the Flynn-Fletchers, Buford, and Baljeet were the only ones at the entire party. Was I early? This couldn't be all there is. I looked at my watch. It's five oh five. "Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" I asked standing right by the closed door.<p>

Phineas jumped slightly. "Oh hey Isabella." He sounded surprised. I mean, how many people ask him that... hopefully not very many. Everyone knows that's my catchphrase, no one else can say it. "Glad you could make it. Come on in"

I walked over to him. The click of my sneakers could be easily heard though the very dreary silence. "Glad I could come. Where is everyone else?"

"This is it." I felt the need to reach out and poke him to make sure he's real and not just a hologram. But I shock it off. "We decided to settle down a little bit for the holidays."

I looked at him like he was absolutely nuts. This was not only lame by Phineas and Ferb standards but normal ones too. "Who are you and what have you done with Phineas Flynn?"

"What? Not everything I do has to be all wild and crazy. I mean it's not even summer." That time I actually did reach out and touch the pointy tip of his nose. It was tangible, but didn't mean it was Phineas. Certainly not the Phineas I fell in love with. "What are you doing?"

Ignoring his question I pulled my hand back and repeated, "Again, who are you and what have you done with Phineas Flynn?"

"That's what I said," Buford said from over at the snack table munching on chips and dip. There were other bowls too but I couldn't quite see what they were.

I put my hand on my stomach as I felt it growl like an angry lion. I shouldn't have skipped lunch. I walked over to the table... only to find empty bowls. Figures, I should have known that pig had eaten everything but the kitchen sink. Then I noticed that 'everyone' was staring at us. "What?" No one said a word but Ferb pointed up. I looked up above my head. You have got to be kidding me. Right above us was... mistletoe. Buford obviously saw it too. We both looked down at the same time and our eyes met. "We don't really have to do this, do we?"

Buford just shrugged. "It's Christmas code. I know you don't celebrate Christmas but you know how I am about codes."

I gave out a frustrated sigh. It may not be my tradition but it IS tradition and like I said before, I'm traditional. "Fine, let's just get this over with." Then I did the thing I hoped I'd never do in my life. It was gonna be just a quick peck but the second our lips touched I felt myself unable to let go. It was almost as if we were flying and nothing else in the world mattered. Could it be true? Could I be in love with Buford? No. No. It's impossible.

After what felt like hours, lack of air forced our kiss to a red light. I stood there gasping for air. Then, my eyes widened as it sunk in what just happened. All I knew was that I had to get out of there. I did I one-eighty and literally ran for the door and across the street. Just a few more feet and home sweet... then I lost my balance and feel onto the hard ice right in the middle of the street. I tried to get up but my coat sleeve was stuck. I should have stayed home.

I tugged and tugged but it was stuck on there good. Then it clicked that it was just my coat that was stuck so even though it was cold I took my coat off. I mean, it's only a few feet to my house. Still a little sore from the fall I stood up, careful not to fall again. Then I realized the danger I was in when I came face to face with two bright headlights but it was too late to move out of the way. Then the world went pink... wait... what? (Disclaimer: I borrowed that from Moonshadow2011's story The Shadow Chronicles 1: Discovery... I also don't own Phineas and Ferb since I always forget to say that)

* * *

><p>I woke up in a hospital. I was still in my usual pink dress on though it was covered in blood. At least no one tried to get me changed into a hospital gown while I was out. I don't think I've ever been in this much pain before. "Good, you're up."<p>

I turned my head ever so slightly, careful not to cause more pain, only to find the last person I wanted to see right now. Right there... sitting on the chair in the corner... was none other than... Buford Van Stomm. He seemed very nervous about something. What stuck me more was that we were the only ones in the room. "Where's everyone else?"

"Home," he simply answered. "It's Christmas day. They're spending time with their families."

My eyes widened and a million questions ran though my head. Was I really out for three days? Why did Buford stay in here with me instead of with his family? Of course, also the questions that were bugging me earlier. Do I really like Buford? Does he like me back? I put my hand on my head which was all bandaged up. This was way too much. I wished I never went to that stupid party. I asked him the one question I was comfortable asking. "Why are you here?"

He seemed to hesitate then answered. "Because the doctors said you should be waking up today and I have something I need to tell you." I just stared at him but he seemed to get the message that I wanted him to go on. At least he's not oblivious like some people I know. "You know that kiss under the mistletoe back at the party." How could I forget? It was not like I had amnesia. "Well, even though I would never admit it to anyone else..." He hesitated then gave a small smile. "I really liked it. I was wondering if you would like to see a movie or something... once you're healed enough to of course." Then the Buford I know reappeared. "If you tell anyone you'll wish you never came to that party," he threatened. Like I didn't already.

Even through the stabbing pain, I managed to give a small smile and simply say. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Present Day<span>**

I glanced down at my daughter who was already fast asleep. I guess it's ok to act a little younger then your age. I mean, Phineas never acted his age, he just acted older instead of younger. "Works every time."

I turned to my husband and gave a small smile. "Yeah, she never gets tired of that story." I slowly smoothed her hair and stood up cradling her in my arms. "Neither do I." I carried her back up to her room and laid her onto her bed.

It may not have been the way I expected, but I guess my story did have a happy ending. It never would have gone that way if I hadn't gone to that party that I didn't even want to attend. Now I just got one more thing to say: Thank goodness for mistletoe.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? My first challenge entry and I think it turned out really well. Send me a review of what you think and cross your fingers that I win. Review and I'll see you next week. As for Amanda calling her "Aunt Isabella" she didn't say on which side.<strong>


End file.
